Ark 20 Episode 58: Red Money Part 11: Truthful Howl
tumblr_mt4ps7zQaL1rw7ngmo1_500.gif tumblr_static_anime_girl.jpg tumblr_static_tumblr_mgzyr5atcy1s3ylsmo1_500.jpg Kin Tasanagi: Kin had been making his way down to Suzmes work place. After going to her home, her father had told him that she speends majority of her time there now. This made him happy, that she had been making friends he could respect that. She was getting to be a teenager. He just wish he could. A scowl on his face as he drove to her front door. He sighed and opened up Nadines shop with the swing of his right arm. he was wearing a headband, black jeans and black boots. A trench coat, grey and a sweater underneathe that. He had his hands in his pockets, the headband o his head belonged to his father, he kept it on him after Keyomi died, it kept him at ease, in a since it gave him confidence. And man would he need alot of it after what he was aboutt to do. " Nadine... Is suzume here? " He said saying out loud as he stood in the middle of the book store. With both hands in his pockets he'd sigh tilting his head up as his bright golden eyes studied the assortment of books within the small little book-store. " I wonder if she has Thunderman in here..." Suzume Yasutake: ::Suzume was in Nadine's office with her. As of late she had been spending more and more time at the shop, learning all she could from Nadine about hacking. Surprisingly enough at least to Nadine, Suzume had picked up on it rather quickly. As long she was provided with the crack programs. Nadine had almost doubled her output of information then she normally did and was beginning to think that this could be a nice business direction for her. She just hadn't informed Suzume of this idea yet.:: "Okay kid as soon as you're in, bring up the cracker." ::Suzume nodded and after a few moments she was into the system. Today they were trying to get info on a doctor who is supposedly selling prescriptions illegally from Kasaihana Hospital in District 3. Suzume, clicked on the cracker that Nadine developed herself and used all the time. A little animated squirrel came up on the screen.:: "I'm hungry!!!" ::He yelled in a squeaky high pitched tone, he then proceeded to pull out a nut cracker and begin to crack walnuts.:: (http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-RjKs6-zJn40/Uss44NhNiyI/AAAAAAAAG_E/1zwcsSzHpjs/s1600/04.gif) ::There was a ringing in the store signaling someone had come in.:: "You stay here Suzy I'll go see who it is." ::Nadine walked out of her office closing the door behind her. She was surprised to see that it was Kin.:: " Nadine... Is suzume here? " ::Nadine nodded.:: "Yea, she's back here in the office working on something... You can go back if you want?" ::Nadine motioned to the door behind her.:: Detective Tasanagi: He nodded his head, he was wearing a vest, with a dress shirt and tie despite how cold it had been. With both hands in his pockets he made his way into where Suzume had been. He smiled, seeing that she had truly been getting into the flow of things around here. And Akiko told me about there time together and how they were spending alot more time outside of school. But all of this happiness wouldnt even remotely amount to the grand fuck he had done. He hadnt been going to school, working all the time to the point he couldnt even see her as much and this is what hurt him the most. He was thinking about quiting but... he'd wait. He'd figure something out so they could be together more, and thats if she even took him back after what he was getting ready to tell her. " Suzume..." He said in a stern tone, his arms crossed as he waited for her to turn and notice him. " Do you... have a moment to talk? I wanted to speak with you..." Suzume Yasutake: ::Suzume heard the door open just as she was finishing up the hack, taking the disk from the computer.:: "Nadine, I pulled as much info as I could.... He must be keeping the important stuff some where else. If we want much more we have to find out where he's hiding it." ::However the voice that replied wasn't the one she expected.:: " Suzume... Do you... have a moment to talk? I wanted to speak with you..." ::Suzume turned around when she heard Kin's voice.:: "Oh Kin!" ::She smiled jumped up from the computer and hugged him tightly. It felt like it had been forever since she had seen him last... In fact it always felt like forever when she hadn't seen him for a while. When she parted from the embrace she could tell that something was wrong.:: "Kin... is everything alright?" ::He certainly looked to be in better shape then he had been the last time she had seen him.:: Detective Tasanagi: She leaped up and hugged him and he paused for a moment, his hands slowly reaching around to hold her closely to himself, sighing and shaking his head. " Haha... Hey hey. " He said pulling her off of him lightly before patting her head. " Hey prettylady. " Kin said pacing around the room before he sat down for a moment. " You may want to take a seat. " Kin said sliding his hands into his pockets as he paced around the room a bit, staring at his boots as he'd sigh. " Over the past few months. I've been working on this case, involving some corrupt cops, and an illegal drug that's being used within the city im sure you've seen and heard about it. Well I... " Kin sighed shaking his head before pulling his hair. " Aggh! Look.. Im not going to sugar coat this, im going to be completely honest with you. " He said gulping as he tilted his head up. " Suzume... I slept with someone else, the other night. I had sex with Ms Godfrey. And I feel like shit for it. But I did it. And I cant lie to you... I cant lie to you anymore about this..." He said looking to the right, allowing the room to be filled with silence as he closed his eyes. Almost ready for the rain of bullet fire to come. Suzume Yasutake: ::She listened to him talk about what he had been working. She knew a little about because he had come to Nadine for information not long ago. She sat down as he had advised, watching him as he paced. Something was really bothering him she could tell, had the stress of the job finally brought him to a breaking point.:: " Aggh! Look.. Im not going to sugar coat this, im going to be completely honest with you. " ::Suzume nodded waiting for him to continue. He gulped.:: " Suzume... I slept with someone else, the other night. I had sex with Ms Godfrey. And I feel like shit for it. But I did it. And I cant lie to you... I cant lie to you anymore about this..." ::She just sat there... in shock. Pure shock... Suzume blinked a couple of times, and then just looked at him. She really was at a loss of what to say for a moment, all sorts of emotions sort of boiling under the surface. Then she just looked down at the floor, was this really happening. She could tell he was sorry about what he had done... and she didn't have to find out from someone else about this. But still it was very hard for her to handle... and understand for that matter. Then she thought... that maybe it was her. But she couldn't for the life of her think of what she could have done. Other... than telling him about the baby.:: ~'Maybe thats it... maybe he felt like... it was trapping him with me.'~ ::She gave a heavy sigh.:: "Oh... okay... I see Kin.. Well I'm.... well at least... you told me yourself and didn't let me find out from someone else. She was trying not to be weak and cry in front of him.:: "I... think I understand..." ::Even though she said that she really didn't. It was like she was sitting there one minute happy to see him, and the next she sat there with her heart in her stomach. Suzume turned around in the seat and faced back towards the computer screen. She was at a loss of words to say to him. Part of her was angry, and just wanted to scream at him. The rational part of her told her that it wouldn't do any good... and wouldn't change the fact that this had happened.:: Detective Tasanagi: " T-Thats it!? " Kin said turning to her, as she just turned her back on him. " Your... Your just going to sit there! Curse me out! Or something! Damn it Suzume! I cheated on you! I went behind your back and slept with someone else. I did that to you! You should be angry, raging with anger! Im guility..." Kin said as he walked back and forth throughout the room a bit. " I fucked up... so why dont you take action to it! Fight me, yell! Do it back or... get even! It hurts... It hurts when you. You just accept it..." Kin said lowering his voice finally, his eyes staring at the back of Suzumes head as he stood there with his fist clenched. His eyes went low and before long he'd close his eyes out of sheer shame before turning his head to the right and then facing the door. ".... You Deserve someone else. Better. I've ruined your life with a child. Had I been faster I could have saved your mother. I almost Killed you during sex and it wont be the last time... I do something to hurt you. " Kin said shaking his head. " If you... if you wont punish me. Then i'll do it myself..." He said bursting through the doors, rushing out of the store like a mad man if she had allowed him to leave. Suzume Yasutake: ::Nadine had just been sitting outside the door when she heard voices raised. It put her on alert, she was well aware of the Tasanagi family and what they were capable of. She really didn't mean to eavesdrop but it was kind of hard not to with Kin yelling. She heard everything through the door and shook her head.:: "This... is why I stick with books... instead of men." ::She didn't feel it was her place to say anything, unless Suzume was being physically harmed in some sort of way. In a way, she felt that this might be a wake up call to the you teen. That maybe she would finally realize that all this lovey dovey stuff, was just a load of crap. She continued sitting on the stool behind the counter, tapping her fingers on the table till the 'lovers spat'was done.:: ////// ::Suzume grabbed the back of his shirt as he went to leave.:: "Kin... you didn't twist my arm and force me to have sex with you... The baby is just as much me as it is you. As for my mother... that wasn't your fault either that was those insane bastards that are waiting now to try to destroy the world. Also... would yelling and screaming change the fact that you did what you did? No. Would it make the situation go away? No, that wouldn't do any good either. Yes, I am very upset with you, I want to try to understand why you did what you did. But what is there to explain... you fucked up and did something that loads of guys have done before you and there will be plenty of guys to do it after you. I just chose, to not escalate already high tension by flying off the handle Kin. You know me... Im not the type of person to get angry and want vengeance, and I love you too much to hurt you even though you hurt me deeply. Then saying something like you'll do it? How do you think that makes me feel? Don't you think I feel bad enough that this has happened in the first place? That I don't feel like I'm... I'm... an idiot for thinking that I could ever let someone into my heart without them doing something to break that trust I put in them. I lived with that feeling for years, because I was stubborn and didn't understand. Kin... I want you to be there for your child, even if you can't be there for me. You have to promise me that one thing." ::Tears started to run down her cheeks and she clenched her teeth, angry with herself that she had let that happen. She let go of his shirt.:: "Go Kin... I really hope that things go good for you... But for now, I can't be with you. Now, please... I really want to be alone right now." Detective Tasanagi: ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zpGZ9sAH_Hc )"Go Kin... I really hope that things go good for you... But for now, I can't be with you. Now, please... I really want to be alone right now."Kin lisetned to her his back turned on her. He tilted his head up and nodded his head. " I promise. " He said pulling her hand from his shirt as he blasted out of the store, running full speed with his arms swiftly moving as hard as he could. Images flaring through his head. FLASH BACK... In a happier time. "That cute Tasanagi boy is calling for you outside." ::Nanami said. Suzume blushed.:: "Mom! He's my best friend we've been through this already. Geez." ::Her mother chuckled a little and Suzume only rolled her eyes.:: "Yes, I know I'm just stating a fact dear." ::Suzume gowled a bit:: "Whatever mom..." ::Suzume, hated when she tried to play the caring mother. She set down her book, and went to the window leaned forward on the sill. She smiled looking out a Kin who was jogging in place.:: "Hey, Kin. Whats up?" " Nothing much! Just training! Say, Wanna, goto, the arcade, with me!?" He said continuing to run in place. His legs moved up and down in a rapid succession his arms as well. His muscle mass had increased a bit, something that she'd more than likely take notice in for herself. " There's this new game out and its awesome! It's called Live Fight 2, its a virtual reality gaming device that allows the user to tap into the game and fight and its super fun. I was hoping yu'd like to come check it out with me, I just got it yesterday. " He said continuing his jog before he finally dropped down, doing push-ups off his kunckles as he waited to hear her respinse to his request. " SO... whats... it gonnna be!?" ::Suzume smiled at him as he continued his routine while talking to her.:: "Yeah, sure I'll be down for a minute. You, can come in if you'd like. I'm sure my mother will just love to sit and talk you're ears off." ::She internally laughed, and started to change her clothes. If Kin would come in when she was done she would meet him in the living room. If he decided to stay outside, she would meet him outside.:: He nodded his head, making his way through the inside of her home. Taking the large backpack filled with bricks off and making sure he removed his shoes at the door. His backpack hit the floor with a light thump before he made his way into the living room. It smelled nice, Suzume often smelt like this. He sat down in the living room his eyes looking over at her baby-pictures and anything they had of her that had been up. " Awwwwww Look at youuu!" Suzume's mom said as she handed him a towel. " Oh, um! Thanks haha. I Just got of practice and all. Sorry if I smell strange. " " Oh nonesense young man like yourself should stay healty and in shape." Kin nodded his head in response. " Sooooo tell me abit about your parents, what do they do?" Kin blinked whipping his forhead. " Oh um, well my mothers a teacher, and my step mothers a doctor. My father... " Kin rubbed the back of his neck. " My fathers kind of a jack of all trades. Hahah." ::Nanami nodded.:: "Oh how wonderful." ::Nanami paused for a moment and tapped her finger on her chin, as if she was thinking about something.:: "Tasanagi... hmmm. I think I went to high school with some Tasanagi's. But that seems like so long ago now. Anyway I'm glad to finally see Suzume getting out of her comfort zone, and spending time with kids her age." ::She pointed to the pictures of Suzume as a child.:: "She was such a sick little girl, she just couldn't play like all the other children did." ::Suzume stood at the bottom of the stairs her yes on her mother. It was a look of detest and hurt all at the same time. Nanami looked over ather daughter and cleared her throat.:: "Well you two have fun. If you stay later Suzume, call me and let me know alright." PM Detective Tasanagi: FLASH BACK 2 Thunrian: Kin smelled her before she even entered the large resort home, yet he continued to train. "...." He reamined silent, not quite responding to her as he continued at his reps. " This is all I ever do... untill I find out.... where my power truly lies." Kin said punching the 'air.' over and over again, the waves splashing high above his head in tidel waves that splashed back down into the pool after each punch was made. " I let you down, I should have won that fight." He said bitterly. " I wont fail you again, I'll keep training untill I die If I have to..." He said in between reps. All of this training has churned Kin's body even a higher degree of perfection but it had been straining him heavily and this was easily and clearly evedent. ::She placed her hand on his shoulder.:: "Do you really think, whether you win or loose a fight matters to me? Kin... I thought of you as someone who was strong before this, before the training, back when you were just... Kin." ::She watched the water go up in the air and then back down into the pool again. A spray of mist hitting her face, and blowing her hair.:: He stopped in Mid-Strike. Letting the water blast out of the pool and splash back into it. ' When you were Just kin...' That hit him like a sack of bricks when he let his hand drop. Tilting his head up and staring up through the glass ceiling. "...Just Kin..." He said turning his attention back over to Suzume. His expression had been cold, Desolate almost. "... What does that even mean, anyawys?" He said stepping up to her so he had been faced to face with her. Looking down at her with a sqwent in his eyes. " Are you saying I've changed to? I'm still Kin... " He said coldly. " I'll alawys be a weak Punk unless I prove my streength. I shouldnt be weak I dont have room for it! " He said looking to the right of the room, a scowl on his face as he looked at the wall where Connors name had been spray painted on the wall by one of his followers. It made his teeth clench. " You should Leave Suzume, You'll get in the way of my training... Go out, have fun, enjoy the island..." He said coldly turningh is back on her again. The loses were changing him, the world was stripping him of his innocense... by the second it had. ::Her breath caught in her throat, and she stood there looking at him.:: ~'Are you really going to just stand there and stare at him?... If you truly want this boy then you need to show him that you're not going to take every one of his little outbursts like this. He is thinking of you as just some typical female, when you have been the one that has stood next to him, even at the risk of your own life. Don't be a stupid foolish girl.'~ ::Suzume took in a breath and let it out. It was right whaterver it was. She was right. Suzume's eyes flared open and she grabgged Kin's arm.:: "Dammit Kin Tasanagi listen to me! After all the times I've stood next to you when you thought you were worthless! When I said just Kin, I meant I didn't need for you to be stronger for me to be your friend! Or maybe even!..." ::She stopped herself as the words caught in the back of her throat. She sighed realizing that yelling wasn't going to make anything better. She sighed.:: "Im tired of you telling me to go away, especially when you need the most. So if you want me to leave..." ::She looked him right in the eyes.:: "You'll just have to make me." He listened to her response. It had been episodiec.. He remained quiet, as if he was waiting for her next reaction to words. Staring at her, he seemed to be at a loss for words simply listening to what she had to say. " Make you leave.." Kin said her demand to himself, not really as a question but more so anaylzing it. " ...." He stared at her for a moment. And for the first time, things seemed to come to a slow... His three shades of chi simmered down to just one, blue. She could see him relaxing, his shoulders slumping, untensing up "... Suzume.." He said in a low tone. Kin locked his eyes onto her own. "... You dont know when to get away from something when things go bad do you... Im no good, why cant you see that. I'm a Monster... but you wont... you wont just fucking leave me alone..." It had been the first time he cursed at her. He took hold of both sides of her face, locking his eyes onto her own. Kin went silent as his hands trailed into the dark locks of her hair and his golden eyes simmered down to a light glow as his eyes slanted peering off into her own. " I've warned you... I've been warning you... over and over again but you never listen... you...Your either hard headd, or your just stupid! I need you to go..Because If you dont.... I..." He cut himself off as he closed his eyes. Embracing her for a Kiss, for the first time... The wind had shuffled and blew there clothing as they stood there in the middle of the resort infront of the pool. His lips locked onto her own and his arms embraced her as tightly as is body would allow. Rasiing her up in the air a bit even though he hadnt done it on purpose. Slowly, he had twisted his head left to right as he locked his lips onto her own. Closing his eyes after slightly opening them again. His long hair draping down his back as the wind blew it in it's breeze . She watched him as his whole demeanor changed, it was like someone had flipped a switch and the Kin she knew and loved appeared from out of a cloud of chi. And he went on about things he had said concerning himself before. That he was a monster, that she should stay away from. Then he took her face sin his hands, something that made her breath catch and her heart feel like it was about to pound out of her chest. Then his hands began to run through her hair.:: " I've warned you... I've been warning you... over and over again but you never listen... you...Your either hard headd, or your just stupid! I need you to go..Because If you dont.... I..." ::Her emotions where on a rollercoaster, was he really trying to say what she thought he was?:: "Kin... I..." ::She was cut off by his lips crashing into hers, at first here eyes were side with surprise. Having not expected the kiss, she had never kissed a boy in her life. And certainly never been kissed like this. However as her own feelings for him began to well up inside of her, she closed her eyes and leaned into the kiss. She had ofter, thought of what her first kiss would be like, most girls do even if they would never admit to it. She felt the wind blow past, and it felt like one of those fairy tale stories her father used to tell her when she was a little girl. He then started to hug her tightly, so much so that he lifed her from the ground her feet dangling a little. But at this point she was concentrating more on the kiss, then to worry about the fact that he had her hovering. Her mind was a buzz with the feelings she was having crashing together into this one moment. She parted for a moment to get air.:: "Kin... I... love you." FLASH BACK END He finally stopped running, placing his hands on his knee's he had ran untill night had came. Slumping down on his knee's. He had ran to the the tree where they had first met. His eyes dead set and focused on the large tree walking over to it slowly as he placed his hands along the tree trunk and slummped down on his knee's. Pressing his head against the trunk. tumblr_n2g72cwGzB1sibojlo1_500.jpg tumblr_n5fuybueJs1sbz7wco1_500.jpg ".... I'm sorry... Suzume. " He said to himself as the wind blew his clothing lightly in the cold decemeber winds. Category:Ark 20 Category:Red Money Saga